In Another Life
by LittleRedOne
Summary: And I don’t know, maybe we’ll be together again, sometime, in another life. Smitchie oneshot.


**A/N: **I've been listening to The Veronicas for the past who knows how long, I know I've heard a few songs more then once. This fic kind of adds a jumble of ideas from various songs off both their cds into one little fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. There are some random lines in the fic that are from one or more songs by The Veronicas. I don't own those either.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Mitchie threw her hands in the air, startling those around her.

She was watching a movie with Nate, Jason and Caitlyn on Connect 3's tour bus. Caitlyn and her had made a special trip to visit the boys for the day since they weren't unreasonably far away for once and had the whole day free before tonight's concert. She had missed Shane terribly. And what did he say when she got there?

"Sorry Mitch, I told the guys I'd go play ball with them." And with a kiss on the side of her face he'd left.

She had turned to Nate and Jason. "Are you guys going too?"

"Nope," Jason grinned. "I'm not in to basketball much. I'm all yours today!"

Mitchie laughed despite her sullen mood. "Nate?"

"Not when Caity's here," he shook his head, pulling her closing to his side.

That was four hours ago. She had been having a good time. She got caught up with Nate and Jason, as she talked to Shane on the phone more then both of them put together. Eventually Nate and Caitlyn moved away, looking for more privacy. Mitchie didn't mind much. If Caitlyn could get some good out of this trip she'd let her. Who was she to stop her? After an animate debate, Jason roped her into trying to teach him to make cookies, though she was sure he didn't care how you made them so long as he could eat them when they were done. After that they put in a movie and Mitchie was left to lose herself in her thoughts.

"You want me to turn it off?" Jason frowned, moving towards the DVD player.

"No Jase, the movie's fine."

He nodded and sat back down. "What then?"

"Shane," she said simply.

"What'd he do wrong? He's not even here," Jason asked confused.

"That's the point Jason," Mitchie sighed. "I came all the way to see him, and he took off to play basketball. And it's been four hours! How long can they play basketball for? He spends every day with those guys, couldn't he give up one day to see me? Or at least some of that day? Even if it were an hour I would have been happy. Instead I got three stinking _minutes_."

"Well you know how he gets," Jason started.

"I know," Mitchie said, not letting him say more. "That's the problem. I haven't seen him in a month and I get nothing but a quick sorry and a kiss on the cheek. He could have given up that game. Nate did with out even having to be asked. He stayed cause Caitlyn was here. I'm sick of fighting the losing battle."

"What battle?"

"The battle for his attention."

"Mitchie," Nate spoke up finally, moving closer to her. "Shane loves you, you know that. He's just… Shane. He doesn't always do the smartest thing."

"I gave this a lot of thought Nate, this isn't just some rash decision. Ask Caitlyn." Caitlyn nodded, proving this isn't the first she'd heard of this complaint. "It's been coming for awhile now, this is kind of just the final straw. Every time I make an effort to see him or talk to him he's too busy. And he expects me to drop everything when he finally does make the time for me."

"We're all busy Mitchie," Nate reasoned. "We're in a famous band, on tour."

"That's not the point Nate," Mitchie sighed. "Caitlyn calls you and you always make time to talk to her. I can call at the same time and know you guys are just lounging around on the bus and he'd be too busy to talk to me. And then he'll call me when I'm busy doing homework or with friends and expect me to drop everything to talk to him. And the thing is, I _do_ drop everything. I'm just fed up with it. I'm done."

"Mitch, just think-"

"Look guys. I have thought about it. This is my decision. I'm not fighting anymore. I'll tell Shane when he gets back."

With out another word she turned to the TV, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up. The others exchanged glances and turned back to the movie, waiting for Shane's return and the inevitable break up.

Shane showed up two hours and another movie later. He kissed Mitchie on the cheek quick again and said he'd be back after a quick shower. Twenty minutes later he emerged from the back of the bus in gym shorts and a tank top towel drying his hair.

"So how's the day been going?" he asked falling into the spot beside Mitchie on the couch.

"Good," Mitchie answered. "We all caught up a bit and me and Jase made some cookies then we've been watching movies."

"Sounds like fun. Any cookies left?" he asked getting up to look for them.

Mitchie followed him.

"How was the game?"

"Awesome," he smiled. "There were some guys on the court already so we played against them. And we totally beat them. It was a blast."

"Must have been. You were gone for a long time."

"Yeah, well we grabbed some lunch with them too. They were pretty cool guys."

Mitchie turned to look at Nate, her face clearly saying 'See? Too busy to be considerate.'

"Can we talk Shane?"

"Sure babe, what's up?"

"Somewhere else?" she asked looking over her shoulders at the others. They all looked away quickly, pretending they weren't listening. Mitchie rolled her eyes at them but turned back to Shane.

"You can't really get any privacy on the bus, but we can go in the back if you want," he shrugged.

"Lets," she sighed. "If we don't get privacy anywhere we might as well make it as hard as we can for them," she said nodding towards the others with her head.

Shane chuckled and led her to the back of the bus where the bunks were. Once they were both situated he turned to her ans smiled. "Whats up?"

She took a deep breath. "Shane, I – I don't think this is really working out between us anymore."

That was a lot harder to say then she thought it'd be. Either way, her mind was made up and the decision wasn't going to change.

"What do you mean Mitch? We're doing great," he pouted, putting an arm around her as if to prove his point.

"We're not though Shane. Let me – let me just explain myself okay?" He nodded so she continued. "I've been thinking about this for awhile. And today just finalized the decision. We're not right together anymore Shane. I put all the effort I can into this relationship and I feel like I'm only getting half of it back." Shane frowned and opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. "Let me finish." He nodded. "I feel like I'm in a constant battle for your attention. And I'm losing it. And I just – I can't do it anymore Shane. I _won't_ do it anymore."

"Mitchie," he breathed out. "I didn't know you felt that way. I don't want you to go. I can try harder."

"Shane," she said sadly, "you don't try at all."

"Please Mitchie," his voice took on a slightly begging tone. "Don't do this. You don't want to do this. I love you. I'll try, really I will. What do you need me to do? Just _tell_ me what to do."

"No Shane. If you don't even _know_ what to do," she paused while her eyes started to water, "there's no way you _can _do it."

It was far more difficult to break up with him then she'd thought it'd be. She loved Shane; that didn't change. He was just not right for her. She was angry or annoyed with him more than she was happy with him. She couldn't even remember the last time he'd done something special for her even. And Mitchie wasn't one to demand attention and surprises, but they were nice. And she ultimately needed a guy who could balance out his schedule enough to include her and not make her work just for some time with him. Shane just wasn't that guy, hadn't been for a long time.

"Please," he whispered. "I'll do whatever it takes. I love you. Don't you love me?"

"You know I love you, I really do. But I can't fight anymore for you," tears poured silently down her face. Shane reached up and wiped them away, his own eyes moist. "And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again, sometime, in another life,"

"I don't want to be with you in another life. I want to be with you in this one. Right here in this live I'm living this minute. I want you here with me. I'm sorry you don't think I try. Really, I am, I do."

"Shane," she said wiping her own tears away, "I came to visit you today and you disappeared for _six hours_! Six!"

"I had plans with the guys though Mitch, I couldn't just cancel."

"Nate did," she stated matter of factually.

"Nate's not even good at basketball!"

"Oh, so you're good so there's no way you can cancel? No," she said when his mouth began to open, "don't answer that. It's not even that you went; it's that you were gone for so long. And you randomly went out with guys you don't even know, while your girlfriend sat behind and waited for you."

"I'm sorry Mitchie," he muttered. "I'm so sorry."

"I know Shane. I'm sorry too. I don't want to do this, but I can't go on like we have been."

Shane pulled her to him, resigning to the fact that he lost: the battle, the girl, everything. He hugged her fiercely and Mitchie almost cracked when he pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I love you Mitch," he said sadly. "Maybe one day I can show you that."

"I know you love me Shane. We're just… not meant to be I guess," she said while more tears slowly fell again. Shane reached up and wiped them away and she caught his hand in her own and held it to her cheek. "And like I said, maybe we'll be together again, sometime, in another life."

Shane closed his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears from falling. He wanted to remember this moment, but not with the tears. He wanted to remember the feel of her soft skin, the gentle hold of her hand, the light trace of her fingertips across his cheek. He needed to remember the good things, this was his last chance.

"I've got to go," she finally said. "Caitlyn and me still have to drive back. We were just waiting for you to get back before we left."

"Shane nodded wordlessly, pulling her into another tight hug.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

She pulled away and, with one last glance at him, walked out of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if I like this or not. I hate writing things that don't have happy endings so mine always do, but I wanted to try something sad. So I did. Now I'm just not sure about it.


End file.
